Shattered
by Aaron The Night Watcher
Summary: April wakes up from a bad dream of Master Splinter being killed by The Shredder. Splinter x April!


Turtles!

Title : Shattered!

April's Apartment!

It was storming outside. The lightning flashing in through the curtains of the apartment. A woman with red hair sat up in bed screaming. A shadowy figure's eyes opened up in the corner of the bedroom. The shadowy figure ran over to the side of the bed and put it's hand on the woman's shoulders.

" What is wrong, Miss O'Neil?." The shadowy figure asked. April looked at the shadowy figure standing next to her bed. She reached over and turned on the lamp. April put her hands over her eyes and then rose her head from her hands to look the figure in the eyes.

" I-," April started to say something but didn't finish. The shadowy figure took it's hand off of her shoulder. April then stated, " It's alright, Splinter. I don't mind." Splinter looked her in the eye and put his hand back on her shoulder. April then motioned for him to sit on the bed with her. He sat down on the bed with her.

" Tell me what's wrong?." Splinter asked. April sighed and looked the rat in the eyes.

" I had a dream that you were dead." April replied. " That, The Shredder busted in to, My apartment and killed you. It seemed so real." The rat then pulled her in to a hug.

" It's alright." Splinter replied. " Don't be scared. I'm here. I've been here all night with you." A bolt of lightning sliced through the sky outside and lit up the apartment. April's eye shifted upwards and saw, The Shredder standing behind, Splinter ready to attack.

" SPLINTER! LOOK OUT!." April exclaimed. Splinter opened his eyes wide. He then grabbed a hold of, April's waist, jumped off the bed and over to the bedroom door. Splinter turned around quickly to see his attacker. He looked around and saw that noone was there. " H-h-h-he was there." April stuttered. Splinter looked at her with worried eyes.

" Let's go to the kitchen and see if we can find anything to eat." He replied. Splinter took, April by the hand and helped her get to her feet. They started to walk over to the bedroom door. Splinter was very worried about, April. He knew what was wrong. But he didn't know how to make her feel better. They walked through the bedroom door and started walking towards the kitchen. Splinter looked up at, April with a worried expression. When they got to the kitchen, Splinter walked her over to one of the chairs at the table. He then pulled a chair out that was right beside her. Splinter walked over to the wall and turned the light on. He then walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. He looked around until he found some sushi. Splinter picked the can up, shut the refrigerator door and walked over to where, April was sitting. He sat down in the chair next to her and set the sushi can in front of both of them. April looked down at the sushi and reached over to grab a piece. Splinter then took the hand she reached with. " You don't have to eat it if you're not hungry." Splinter stated. She took her hand away from his paw and pulled some of the sushi out of the can. April then brought it to her mouth and put it in. She chewed and swallowed it. Splinter then looked up at her eyes and saw that a tear was coming down from one of them. He reached his old gray paw up and wiped the tear away. " Now……tell me what's wrong." The rat asked. April swallowed a lump in her throat and then looked him in the eyes. She knew his children very well. They had been friends for a long time. It was now or never.

" Splinter……," April started. Splinter looked her hard in the eyes. April continued saying, " I've been having these dreams about, The Shredder attacking us in, My apartment. In these dreams you die." The rat sighed.

" That's exactly what I thought was wrong, April." April looked at him for a moment.

" Splinter…..how did you know?." She then asked. Splinter brought his face close to her's.

" I could sense something was wrong and I just guessed that it had something to do with a dream." April looked him in the eyes.

" Splinter…..I…," April stopped in mid-sentence and stared in to his eyes for a few moments. She then thought that she saw a glimmer of something in them. Splinter then put his paw on the back of her head and pulled her face close to his. She looked at him and said, " Splint….," Splinter then cut her off with a kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted for two minutes. He then broke the kiss and looked at her.

" April…….I love you." April looked at him for a moment. Then she looked down at his paws.

" I love you too, Splinter." April replied.

The End!


End file.
